Dragon Slayer
by I am a . BOY
Summary: A story about a guy called Dragon Slayer who slays Dragons. I'm only 9 years old so if it's really bad please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Slayer**

(I know it's a stupid title but I can't think of another one)

(Chapter 1)

(Chapter 1 Part 1)

Dragon Slayer :( To his friends) Hi, anyone doing a big bank sale?

Zammy678: (back to Dragon slayer) no sorry I don't have anything to sell today.

Dragon slayer :( to Zammy678) You never have a sale even though you have 400k and millions of Dragon stuff!

Zammy678: Well….ermmm…..I do but I'm not errmm…… selling it.

Dragon Slayer: You say that every time as well you never say a different thing!

**4Days Later**

(Chapter 1 Part 2)

Zammy678: (To Dragon Slayer) You're going to be very happy, I've got a sale!!

Dragon Slayer: COOOOOOOL!!!!! THE FIRST TIME EVER!!!!!

Dragon Slayer: So what you got in the sale then?

Zammy678: Well…… I've got a Dragon scimitar, a Dragon Chain body, an Ancient Staff, a Zamorak plate body and a rune scimitar all for just 600m!

Dragon Slayer: WOW! '_That's not even worth that much'_.

Zammy678: Okay……..what exactly was that?

Dragon Slayer: errmm……Nothing really.

Dragon Slayer: Bye!

**Dragon Slayer Logged Off**

(Chapter 1 Part 3)

Evil Chicken Level 165 Appears, Zammy678 wasn't ready

BOOOOM! Muahahahahahahaha! BOOOOM!

And that was all it took to get rare items on the ground. Zammy678 goes back to Lumbridge with only a rune scimitar, a Zamorak plate body and a Dragon Chain body…………………………………….To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Slayer**

(Chapter 2)

(Chapter 2 Part 1)

**Dragon Slayer Logged Back In**

Dragon Slayer: Hi Zammy How's it going?

Zammy678: Not going very good, I died and I lost everything in the sale.

Dragon Slayer: Who killed you?

Zammy678: An evil chicken.

Dragon Slayer: You're higher level than all evil chickens, so how did you get killed?

Zammy678: I wasn't ready for an evil chicken attack.

Dragon Slayer: Don't be sad, it's just a game.

Zammy678: BUT I LOST EVERYTHING! EVEN MY DRAGON STUFF! HOW CAN I NOT BE SAD! YOU TELL ME!

Dragon Slayer: Well……..okay errmmm…………..

Zammy678: Bye. I'm logging off now. I want to cry. Bye!

**Zammy678 logged off**

(Chapter 2 Part 2)

Dragon Slayer: (To himself) Well I guess I need to go now!

**Dragon Slayer logged off**

(Chapter 2 Part 3)

Pigface678: (Another Player) Well I guess I'm on my own to make money then.

Pigface678: It's so boring here, nothing to do.

Pigface678: Oh no! I forgot to get ready to go to the new Quest place! I must go right now!...Bye!...To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Slayer**

(Chapter 3)

(Chapter 3 Part 1)

**Dragon slayer logged in**

Dragon Slayer :( To Pigface678) Hey, when did you come on?

Pigface678: I was on all the time when you and Zammy were on.

Dragon Slayer: Oh, it must have been the computer then.

Pigface678: What do you mean?

Dragon Slayer: I mean the computer keeps going crazy.

_Dragon Slayer demonstrates computer going crazy._

Pigface678: Oh.

Dragon Slayer: You get what I mean now?

Pigface678: Yeah I get it.

Dragon Slayer: By the way, do you know when the Halloween party is on?

Pigface678: Yeah, it's on Halloween night.

Dragon Slayer: Oh right! Zammy told me it was at Christmas.

Dragon Slayer: Okay! Time for me to go! Bye!

**Dragon Slayer logged off**

(Chapter 3 Part 2)

**Zammy678 suddenly logged in**

Zammy678: (to Pigface678) Hi Piggy.

Pigface678: Could you stop calling me that? It's just my username.

Zammy678: What's that? It _could_ be your nickname.

Pigface678: But I don't like that nickname!! It's dumb.

Zammy678: Piggy! Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!

Pigface678: STOP IT OR I'LL REPORT YOU!!!

Zammy678: ………………………

Pigface678: Okay! Time to go, bye!  
Zammy678: (To himself) Well, I need to go as well.

**Zammy678 logged off**…………………………..To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Slayer**

(Chapter 4)

(Chapter 4 Part 1)

**Dragon Slayer logged in**

Dragon Slayer :(To Zammy678) Hi.

Zammy678: Hi.

Dragon Slayer: What is it?

Zammy678: Nothing.

Dragon Slayer: Oh yeah, do you know when the Dragon Slaying Festival is on?

Zammy678: Oh, I know, it's on next year.

Dragon Slayer: Where abouts is it?

Zammy678: I think it's in the Lumber Yard.

Dragon Slayer: Oh.

**A Few Days Later**

(Chapter 4 Part 2)

Dragon Slayer: Hi Zammy

Zammy678: Hi.

Dragon Slayer: What is it again?

Zammy678: Errrrmmm…….nothing…….

Dragon Slayer: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Zammy678: ……..What???...

Dragon Slayer: I don't know……. I like to weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Dragon Slayer: ……..okay ill stop. Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Zammy678???...???

Dragon Slayer: ……………………

Zammy678: ……………………….

**Complete Silence**

(Chapter 4 Part 3)

**Everyone logged off and there was silence**…………….To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Slayer**

(Chapter 5)

(Chapter 5 Part 1)

**Everyone logged back in**

Dragon Slayer: (To Zammy678) I'm going to the dragon slayer festival on the day!

Zammy678: ……_Wow!!..._

Dragon Slayer: What??? …………

Zammy678: ……………

Dragon Slayer: ……..

Dragon Slayer: Whatever, bye!

**Dragon Slayer logged off**

(Chapter 5 Part 2)

Zammy678: (To Pigface678) Hi Piggy.

Pigface678:AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! WOULD YOU STOP CALL ING ME THAT AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Zammy678: What??? I like it.

Pigface678: WELL I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!

Zammy678: ………….P_iggy_…………….

Pigface678: JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

Zammy678: ………………………

**Zammy678 logged out**

(Chapter 5 Part 3)

Pigface678: (To himself) Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!!!! I just hate him! I'm going to log off.

Pigface678 logged off………………To Be Continued.


End file.
